swordartonlinefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Opening 1
Crossing Field es el primer opening del anime de Sword Art Online. Es interpretado por la cantante japonesa LiSA, con la composición de Watanabe Sho. Este tema musical abarca el arco Aincrad (desde el episodio 2 hasta episodio 14, donde fue remplazado por Innocence). Esta canción también fue utilizada en el ending del episodio 1, en el cual utiliza la misma animación que la versión del opening, pero con los créditos del ending. También fue utilizada como ending del episodio 25 con escenas de diversos episodios anteriores. Una versión oficial en Inglés de la canción será incluida en séptimo sencillo de LiSA, Shirushi. La canción tiene el mismo nombre que el sencillo al que pertenece. Lista de Pistas :Esta es lista de pistas del quinto sencillo de LiSA, Crossing Field, al que pertenece esta canción.Sencillos de LiSA Anime Limited Pressing Disco 1 (CD) # crossing field # いつかの手紙 (Itsuka no Tegami) # 変わらない青 (Kawaranai Ao) # crossing field -TV ver.- Disco 2 (DVD) # crossing field (SWORD ART ONLINE opening sin créditos) Edición regular Disco 1 (CD) # crossing field # いつかの手紙 (Itsuka no Tegami) # KiSS me PARADOX # crossing field -Instrumental- Edición Limitada Disco 1 (CD) # crossing field # いつかの手紙 (Itsuka no Tegami) # KiSS me PARADOX # crossing field (Instrumental) Disco 2 (DVD) # crossing field (Clip Musical) Audio :El audio no funciona en Internet Explorer, iPad, o cualquier medio que no soporte el formato de audio '.ogg''''' Letra Japonés kanji= 認めていた臆病な過去 わからないままに怖がっていた 後ろの自分が現実を今に映す いくつもの空を描いたここはきっと 儚い心　乱して 夢で高く跳んだ躰は どんな不安纏っても振り払っていく 眠る小さな想い拡がり出して 気付く弱い私　君がいれば 暗い世界強くいれた 長い夢見る心はそう永遠で 探していた導く光 触れればすべて思い出して 掛け替えのない大切な今をくれる 目を閉じ世界を知った それはいつも暖かいのに痛くて 繋ぐ確かな願い重なり合って 見える迷いは動き始めた 君を守りたくて背負う傷は 深い眠りの中　漂った 代わらない約束だった 二人信じた絆はそう鮮明に 声が届くまで名前を呼んで 出会えた奇跡　感じたいもっと 夢で高く跳んだ躰は どんな不安纏っても振り払っていく 眠る小さな想い拡がり出して 気付く弱い私　君がいれば 暗い世界強くいれた 長い夢見る心はそう永遠で |-| Japonés romanizado= Mitomete ita okubyou na kako Wakaranai mama ni kowagatte ita Ushiro no jibun ga genjitsu wo ima ni utsusu Ikutsu mono sora wo kaita koko wa kitto Hakanai kokoro midashite Yume de takaku tonda karada wa Donna fuan matotte mo furiharatte iku Nemuru chiisana omoi hirogari dashite Kizuku yowai watashi kimi ga ireba Kurai sekai tsuyoku ireta Nagai yume miru kokoro wa sou eien de (I want to always be with you I'll give you everything i have) Sagashite ita michibiku hikari Furereba subete omoidashite Kakegae no nai taisetsu na ima wo kureru Me wo toji sekai wo shitta Sore wa itsumo atatakai no ni itakute Tsunagu tashika na negai kasanari atte Mieru mayoi wa ugoki hajimeta Kimi wo mamoritakute seou kizu wa Fukai nemuri no naka tadayotta Kawaranai yakusoku datta Futari shinjita kizuna wa sou senmei ni Koe ga todoku made namae wo yonde Deaeta kiseki kanjitai motto Yume de takaku tonda karada wa Donna fuan matotte mo furiharatte iku Nemuru chiisana omoi hirogari dashite Kidzuku yowai watashi kimi ga ireba Kurai sekai tsuyoku ireta Nagai yume miru kokoro wa sou eien de (I wanna always be with you I wanna hold you tight right now I swear I will wipe your tears I'll give you everything I have) |-| Traducción al español= Admito que tuve un pasado cobarde Siempre tuve miedo, y sin siquiera saber por qué Desde atrás, mi yo del pasado refleja la realidad en el presente Este lugar, que ha pintado varios cielos, seguramente Desordena mi corazón fugaz En mi sueño, volé alto Y sacudí todos los temores rodeando mi cuerpo La pequeña sensación que reside en el interior de mi corazón se está extendiendo Me doy cuenta que soy débil, pero siempre y cuando estás aquí conmigo Incluso en este mundo oscuro, puedo ser fuerte Mi corazón está teniendo un largo sueño, sí, es eterno La luz guía que he estado buscando Si la toco, recordaré todo Y se dará un mundo precioso e irremplazable en el presente Cerré los ojos y aprendí sobre el mundo Es siempre calido, pero siempre doloroso A medida que nos conectamos a nuestros deseos definitivos, poniendolos todos juntos Nuestras vacilaciones visibles comenzaron a moverse Quiero protegerte, y las heridas que llevo de hacer eso Están a la deriva dentro de mi sueño profundo Era una promesa que ninguna otra podía reemplazar El vínculo en que creemos es, sí, claro y vivido Hasta que mi voz llegue a ti, voy a seguir llamando tu nombre Quiero sentir el milagro de nuestro encuentro, quiero sentirlo más En mi sueño, volé alto Y sacudí todos los temores rodeando mi cuerpo La pequeña sensación que reside en el interior de mi corazón se está extendiendo Me doy cuenta de que soy débil, pero siempre y cuando estás aquí conmigo Incluso en este mundo oscuro, puedo ser fuerte Mi corazón está teniendo un largo sueño, sí, es eterno. (Quiero estar siempre contigo Quiero abrazarte fuerte en estos momentos Juro que limpiaré tus lágrimas Daré todo lo que tengo) Vídeo TV ver. = center |-| Canción = 500px|center en:Crossing Field de:Crossing Field pl:Crossing Field Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Opening Categoría:Discografía Categoría:Sencillos